Out with the old in with the new
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: Mike and Angel were childhood friends, but after a tragic night of betrayal Angel disappeared. After 2 years of being gone Angel returns to attend 'Total Drama High', but with a new identity. How will she react when hers and Mikes life tangle once more while the malevolent one lurk in the depth of Mikes subconscious? MikeXocXMal
1. Chapter 1

I heard the sounds of police sirens in the far distance. My head throbbed in pain making it hard to focus on what's happening. My body felt cold as a piercing pain devoured my figure. I shifted my head down to see a knife stabbed just above my hip bone. Blood ran down from my open wound quickly, as I tried to stop the bleeding by adding pressure with my hand. But the wound was too sensitive and I hissed in pain.

"Well, you lived up to your usefulness, Angel. Your assists are no longer queried, permanently" Said the blurry figure in front of me.

It was hard for my brown eyes to adjust to see while my head throbbed in agony and I felt dizzy. I gasped heavily for air as breathing became a hard task to do.

"W-why M-mike?"

I managed to ask as tears swelled in my eyes. The dark figure known as 'Mike' chuckled.

"Mike? Oh, no Angel I'm not Mike"

My eyes opened up widely in shock. That wasn't the sweet innocent voice of Mike I came to know and like. It was a dark, deep voice I didn't recognize and it sent fearful chills down my spine.

"W-who are y-you?"

I whispered as I choked on my blood. My eyes got heavy as my body got colder. 'Mike' kneeled down closer to my ear as he whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I'm Mal."

And with a hard hit to the head I was out cold.

...

I stared at the white wall of one of Canada's mental institutions as I reminisced on that unforgettable day. It's been two years since it happened, and two years of being under suicidal watch. I took a deep breath as I laid up on the hard wall as I thought in silence. The police found me bleeding to death at a house me and 'Mal' was to suppose...'rob', but Mal managed to erase any trace of him being at the crime scene. The detectives found little clues and did a background check on me. They came to the conclusion of me being mentally ill. They found out my mom was a crack addict and our crappy house when they did their investigation on me, and not seeing my dad in the picture made my situation worse. They saw me as a broken teen.

But that wasn't the case. I was actually a happy kid, because I had an awesome friend named Mike. And that's why I didn't rat Mal out to the police, it wasn't Mike in control and by ratting out Mal I'm ratting out Mike. I care for Mike too much to ruin his life. Why risk so much for him? I guess you can say I really like him. He was the only person who ever treated me like a person. He was my only friend, because no one wanted to give me a chance with the way I looked.

I sighed sadly as my back leaned against the wall. My wavy brown hair tickles my shoulders as I stared blankly at the white wall.

...

It was six years ago when I met Mike. We were in the 4th grade and I was new. My mom was an addict than, but being a child I was ignorant. We didn't have much money to buy clothes, food or to pay the bills. Our house was on the verge of collapse, but managed to stay strong. When I came to my new elementary school I wore a tore purple shirt, baggy blue jeans and beat up black sandals. My hair was curly and put in a knotted ponytail, my milky chocolate skin was oily and I was very skinny. I had a band aid across my nose since I have poor vision and 'tripped' on a kid's foot and scraped my nose on the floor on my way here.

After being in school for several months no one talked to me they avoid me like the plague. But even though I had nothing I had my dignity and pride, but I was alone and I was dying inside. My mom would leave for hours a day at home and kids didn't talk to me at school. Even if I did have the nerve to talk to them they would just make a face and say I smelled. The only reason I came to school was for the food and shelter.

But there was another reason way I came. When it was free time I usually went to the dance classroom and hide in the back as I watched the older kids dance. They usually did various styles such as the waltz, tango, salsa, and some ballet. When the class was over I would try to practice what they did, but I didn't have enough stamina to finish the routine. I sweated as I tried and tried to finish, tried to get every step perfect and tried to escape my life. There were some times I felt I was being watch, but I was so determine to complete the dance to care. The ballet practices were always my favorite since it was a lot more difficult to do it and help distracted me best.

One day there wasn't dance class so I went to the playground and sat on the swing and enjoyed the fresh air and looked at the sky. When my feet touched the ground to come to a gentle stop I was forcefully pushed off the swing and onto the floor, I scraped my elbows and hands as I made impact with the ground. I heard laughter as I looked up to see Luis and his friends pointing and laughing. I went to get up to be only pushed again. The laughter became louder as more kids watched and laughed.

"You're so weak! I hardly touched you and fell flat on your face!"

Luis mocked as I lay on the ground. I didn't move or say anything. I just laid there trying my hardest not to cry. The laughter just got louder and louder in my head. My eyes got blurry with tears. I wanted to shout and run away, but I didn't. I just took the abuse and laid there.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Said a squeaky voice. I was taken aback by the words and looked up to see a small boy. The boy had black short hair, a green shirt and blue shorts. His skin was lighter tone than mine, but I couldn't see his face since his back faced me. Luis rolled his eyes.

"Get out the way, Mike"

He said angrily. Mike shook his head no and stood in front of me.

"If you don't leave her alone I'll tell Ms. Fawn!"

He threatens in his 10 year old voice. Luis and his friends turned around and 'whatever' as they left. Mike turned to me and gave me a toothy smile, but he had a gap in the middle. But it was still a beautiful smile.

"Hey, you ok?"

He asked offering me his hand. I stared at his hand for a moment and slowly took it. He pulled me up, but overestimated my body weight as I stumbled forward. I nearly fell on him, but I caught my footing.

"Wow, you are light"

He said surprisingly staring at me worriedly. I took my hand back and looked away.

"Uh, t-thanks for h-helping me"

I whispered as I looked at the ground. I shifted from feet to feet nervously. It was quiet between us, it was pretty awkward but my stomach decided to make a loud groaning sound. I squeaked at the sudden sound and felt very hungry. Lunch already passed and it still wasn't enough to fill me up. I looked around embarrassed at what just happened. Mike blinked confused, but smiled and took my hand and began to tug me. I 'whoa' loudly as I followed him close behind as he dragged me along with him. He took me under the slide and quickly unzipped his backpack. He fished out his lunchbox, opened it and handed me a sandwich.

"Here, I was gonna save it for later, buuuut you seem like you need it more!"

He said with a friendly smile. I blushed at the offer. I hesitated not sure if I should take it, but Mike placed it in my hand.

"It's yours!"

He chirped. I stared at the delicious looking sandwich than at Mike. He nodded and smile wider showing off his gap. I looked down at the food and ate it slowly. I soon devoured the snack and felt a bit full. I looked at the boy. Mike did a cute giggle with a bright smile on his face slowly but surely I returned a smile of my own. I and Mike started up a conversation; getting to know each other and having some laughs. I couldn't help, but smile happily, he didn't know me, but he defended me and fed me all in the same day. I stared at him as he talks, I know I don't have much, but I'm going to be the best friend I can be to him!

And I was true to my word. Mike and I became close friends.

After some years passed when Mike and I turned 13 years old, I saw that Mike has multiply personalities. The first was Chester a grumpy old man who complains about the youth whenever Mike got angry. I thought he was joking at first, but Mike wouldn't snap out of being 'Chester' so I sat down and chat with him till 'Chester' calm down. I had to admit he was a very funny 'old' man! And when we turned 14 years old he turned into Svetlana when we were in gym while playing dodge ball. It was odd that Mike switched to being clumsy goof to being a graceful swan. Svetlana would leave when the physical challenge Mike faced was completed. Mike didn't have any memory once his personality took over and he was embarrassed he couldn't control them, but I supported him and cheered him up about it when he felt down. I honestly love his alters they were interesting people, but a few months after Svetlana came Mike started acting different. He was becoming mean and did dangerous things. But being a loyal friend I stood by his side till what I thought was the end for me.

...

I thought about Mike and how he saved me from myself each day to keep me going. I still remember Chester going on about his favorite music; tv shows and telling me lame jokes. Svetlana use to help me with my dancing how to move swiftly and maintaining my posture. Even though I didn't have music I still practiced my dancing whenever I felt stress. And I've gained my own style of dancing over the years.

I hummed a soft tone as I sat in my room. I then heard my bedroom door open.

A tall buff African American man came in. I smiled lightly, it was my Uncle Hatchet. He was a prison guard, but when he found out I was here he quitted his job and came here. When he saw my…'condition', he fed me fatty food (which I didn't mind) and made me exercise with him. Not to lose weight, but to gain muscles which I lacked. There aren't mirrors around, but from what I see I've gained a lot of weight. I am slightly pudgy with thick thighs; what can I say I love chocolate! My bust area is a proper size not overly small or large. All in all I liked my new body.

"Your times up kid" He said to me as he held my bag. I smiled as I nodded.

"Ok"

"You're free to go, Angel Ramos"

I of the nurses said with a bright smile. I smiled back as I got my items that were taken from me the day I arrived here. A hair tie, balled up paper, gum and a bracelet. I looked at the blue and purple bracelet with kind eyes. Mike gave this to me on my birthday. It's a symbol of our friendship. I quickly put it back on and jingled it. I missed it so much.

I was in my Uncle's apartment. I settled down as I looked up at the tan ceiling. I was thinking about the conversation we had on the car ride here.

...

The car ride home was quiet and comfortable. I played soft classical music as I stared at the window. The city has changed in the last two years. I wasn't sure for the better or the worst.

"Angel, I've in rolled in this school I've been working in as my second job"

My Uncle said while driving his jeep at a reasonable speed. I had the window down the wind hit my face as it waved my hair around. I turned and looked over at my uncle.

"What school?"

"Total Drama High" He said nonchalantly. I gave my uncle and confused stare.

"Uhhh, why would I want to go to school with the word 'drama' in the name?" I asked curiously.

"Because the principal is a pal of mine and he owns me and I said so!" He said assertively. I put my hands up in defense.

"Ok, sheesh don't have a tittie attack" I said jokingly as I lay back in my seat as I continued to enjoy the wind. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

...

I sighed. A new school a new me. My uncle was kind enough to take me to the drug store and let me get some hair dye and bleach. I went to the bathroom and got to work.

After several hours of chemically damaging my hair I looked myself in the mirror. My long brown hair is cut to a short black pixie cut with teal bangs. It was supposed to be a bright blue, but it still looks nice. My hair looked a bit uneven, but I liked it like that. It was different. I looked myself over in the long full mirror. I'm pretty short no taller than 5'0. Like I thought my thighs have gotten bigger and I had pudge on my belly. Hey, I prefer my pudge than being a skinny toothpick like I was before. My skin was still oily, but I can deal with that. My head is an oval shape, but I had high cheek bones. I had long lashes, but they pointed downward, almond shape brown eyes with apple shape lips. And lastly my nose that was small with a slight outer curve. All in all I wasn't really ugly I thought I looked cute. I lifted up my shirt just above my hip bone to see a scar. The scar that was left from that night. The reminder.

"You are no longer Angel Ramos. You are Amber Valle" I said confidently.

Out with the old in with the new. I let go of my shirt and went to retire for the night.

...

I and my uncle reached the school. I was shaking in my hand me down black boots my Uncle gave me. I wore a green forest shirt with a 'leather' jacket and black skinny jeans. I chewed on my lower lip. I'm so nervous! My Uncle got all my supplies for school and I was 'home' schooled in the institution so which I am in my proper grade; 11th. My uncle gave me the schedule to my class and he head off to the kitchen. Class didn't start for another hour or so, so I figured I wonder. The school was pretty cool. It had a nice nature feel. The colors consist of blue, green and brown. There was poster littering the walls mainly of the principal. Odd. The school slowly got crowded with diverse students. I was looking for my locker, but I couldn't find it. I sighed. I felt my heart racing as I saw more people coming in. There so much people! I don't think I can deal with this! I felt choked up and dizzy, I felt my sanity losing its grip. I hand touched my shoulder making me jump and turned around quickly.

"Hey, it's ok! Don't need to be scared!" a friendly voice cooed. I turned to the girl she wore a red short with tan pants with bright red hair. She is taller than I'm and is very pretty.

"Hi! I'm Zoey you must be new!" She greeted my kindly. I nodded and shook a bit.

"An- I'm mean Amber! And yes I am nice to meet you" I whispered. My nervous were kind of just everywhere at the moment. Zoey smiled and 'awed'.

"You're so cute! I just really wanted to tell you I liked your hair! But since you're new how about I show you around and introduce you to my friends?" She offered me kindly. I was slowly gain my confidents back and nodded.

"Thanks, I would like that!" I said happily as we shook hands.

Zoey is an excellent tour guide! She friendly and has lots of energy. She showed me to my classes, locker and the lunchroom where her friends waited. We walked to a table that consists of one girl and two boys. I couldn't see them well I had to squint, but it soon became bothersome. But when we got closer they became clearer to see.

"Hi guys! Meet my new friend Amber!" Zoey chirped happily as she stood by me. The group of people looked up and waved. I waved back as I smiled shyly.

"Hey, I'm Gwen!" Said the girl with pale skin and who wore dark colors. She seemed very nice, she was sketching in her book.

"I'm Cameron!" Said the African American boy with glasses and wore bright colors. He was doing math homework.

I looked at the last boy. He has spiky hair, tall, slim and wore a teal shirt with white cuffs on the sleeves. I blinked a few times as I stared at the boy. Something about him was…familiar.

"And this is my boyfriend Mike!" Zoey said giddy. Said boy smiled showing off his gap. I felt my heart stop as I held my breath. I felt my cheeks get warm as I bit my lower lip. I wanted to throw myself at him and cry. I missed Mike so much! Oh gosh he's changed! He's taller! I remember when he was short as I was! And he has longer hair! I spaced out as I collected my thoughts.

"Hello? Amber? Hello?" Zoey voice called out to me. I snapped out of my trances and smiled.

"Sorry, I thought I had to sneeze, but it never came!" lied lamely.

"Ughh, I hate when that happens!"

Zoey said as she sat beside Mike who agreed with her. I watch Mike stare at Zoey and his friends. He looks genuinely happy. I was debating if I should tell Mike who I was or not? But my doctor said I had to let go of the past. Doesn't that involved letting go what I had with Mike? He never did visit me at the institution? Maybe he didn't want to have a mentally ill friend? Or he never really cared? I mentally sighed.

Out with the old and in with the new.

I sat down by Cameron and started a conversation with him, but I glanced at Mike once in a while.

…

Uma…so here the first chapter! Do you guess think I should continue? Sorry if there errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to take this time to thank**

**shinxshinx1595**

**Guest**

**youlietoziiiiiim**

**For commenting on the first chapter! It really made my day! So thank you very much!**

**Please leave a comment to let me know what your thoughts are. I don't want to write a story no one is interested in. I'm doing this for my pleasure and for yours since there aren't a lot of MikexOC or MalxOC stories. Please and thank you.**

**Warning I'll be bouncing back from POV between characters. I hope you guys don't get confused.**

…

I chatted with among my newly found friends at the lunch table before class starts. Cameron is a really nice guy and Gwen is a sweet girl. I avoid looking in Mike's direction so I wouldn't burst into tears. Yes, I can be over dramatic, but after being away for two years and not seeing the only person who noticed me is a big deal for me. I easily developed a crush on Mike when we were younger. Four years of chasing after Mike hoping he noticed me more as a friend and two years wondering if he was safe. Six whole years my life was based on him. Stupid? Yes, but at the time I didn't have anyone to look out for me. Now I have my uncle who is like a father to me.

"Amber? You're spacing out again" Cameron told me as he pokes my shoulder gently. I snap out of my train of thoughts as I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm just not in today" I said nervously scratching my chin. Cameron smiles as he nodded.

"It's ok; it's two weeks into the school year so I understand. I asked you earlier if I could see your schedule."

"Of course!" I said kindly giving him the folded up paper. He unfold it and exam his schedule with mine.

"Neat! You have math, history and French with Mike and me. We'll expect math, you have that with Mike!"

He said excitedly. I was excited at first, but it went as it came. Mike there too. Why do I have most of my classes with him?

"That's sounds awesome. I and Cam can help you catch up on the two weeks you missed!"

Mike said happily as he wrapped his arms around Zoey. I felt a ping of jealously. I guess I still like the guy more than I thought. But who can blame me? He's amazing! Zoey a lucky girl.

"Cool, you have Art with me"

Gwen pitched in. I nodded as I smiled at least I'll be with my friends! Sorta. I had French first, then Math, History, Art, lunch, Biology and Dance classes. I was fairly happy with my class especially dance class! The bell rang and we went to our first class. Mike and Zoey shared a kiss before going different directions. I rolled my eyes as I walk next to Cam without realizing the shorter boy was watching me. Cameron 'hmm' to himself while he watches Amber. He wrote a mental note on her behavior around Mike.

The trio made it to French. The seats are arranged two tables side by side and then an aisle. I was going to sit next to Cameron, but a larger guy with glasses playing his video game sat next to him. I sighed as Cameron said 'sorry'

"Hey, Amber you can sit next to me. If you want?"

Called out a gentle unsure voice. I turned around to see it was Mike. He was sitting at his desk motioning to an empty seat next to him. I felt my stomach flip as I took a deep breath. I nodded and took the seat next to him. I looked at my desk as I felt my heart beat quickly in my chest and ringing in my head. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself down.

"Hey, you ok?" Mikes ask in a concern tone, which quickly pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him from my thick lashes with a blush on my cheeks. I nodded and tucked some hair behind my left ear.

"Y-yeah" I responded softly. Mike blinked several times cutely than smile showing his gap. The gap that I found so adorable.

"Are you sure? Seems like your avoiding me. I don't bite I promise" he said jokingly with his sweet smile. I giggled softly as I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just really shy" I said shyly. Mike nodded.

"I get it. You're new, but you're not alone"

"Not anymore"

I whispered softly to myself on impulse.

"What?" Mike asked. I squeak and shook my head.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, come on tell me" he teased as he poked my left cheek. Something he used to do when we were kids.

"It's nothing Mikkkee" I said in a whiny manner. The usual way I reacted when he did this. I felt Mike stop poking me. I open my eyes to see him looking down in thought. I tilt my head to the right.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked gently. After a few seconds Mike snapped out of it with a force smile. The smile he did when he was upset. Uh, I guess he didn't change that much. He still does the same faces when he was younger.

"Yeah, I-I just remember something. Well someone..."

He muttered as he faced forward. I 'oh' and left him with his thoughts. I never use to push Mike when he was upset. He was a guy who sorts it out himself; talking to him will only irritate him. Without thinking (more out of habit) I placed my head on his shoulder and pat his back three times. After the three gentle pats I sat up straight without the exchange of words.

Mike looked surprise at Amber. She reminded him so much of...her. But she gone now. Mike fought the urge to cry. He wasn't much of a crier, but after losing a really great friend how could he not be sad? One day they were playing at his house, the next day she was gone. She never returned to school after that day at his house. He visited her old house, but it was empty. Till his mother told him...s-she...Mike closed his eyes as he clenched his fist.

'She in a better place now' He thought mentally to himself. He touched his necklace that was tucked under his shirt. So much memories, she was his first best friend and he would never forget her.

My classes went by pretty fast mainly since Mike helped me catch up. He's a pretty good teacher. Cam came over when the teacher gave us a break and helps me move faster with my work. By the end of the class I had a weeks' worth of work done. I went to the rest of my classes. Mike and the others helped me get through it faster.

Finally Dance class. I stood before the class door nervous as I bit my lower lip. I don't know why I was nervous. Maybe it had to do with the fact I am going to class alone. I took a deep breath and turned the knob opening the door. The first thing I saw was a group of girls chatting around an Asian girl with black waist length hair and almond shape eyes. She is really pretty. The class was taken place in the auditorium with rows of seats in the back and large stage with various lights above and a catwalk at the front. I walked inside and sat at the end of the seat in the front row.

"Uh, who are you?" Snapped a voice from behind me. I looked back to see it was the Asian female.

"Uh, sitting?" I replied unsure what she meant. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms.

"I'm not blind! I meant what are you doing in this class? This class you have to audition for. And I didn't see in the first two weeks of school! You can't just walk in here like you own the place! Because that spot is already taken by me."

She said smugly. I rolled my eyes as I sat comfortably.

"We'll I didn't, but here I am" I said nonchalantly which I knew it got under her skin. A few seconds later the teacher showed up.

"Sorry I'm late! Now let's take the lesson from the top-"

The African American female teacher in her mid-thirties was cut off by the smug girl.

"Excuse me, Ms. Filler, but new girl here is sitting in the class without doing an audition first" she said 'kindly' informing the teacher. I crossed my arms. The teacher scans the room before her eyes landed on me.

"Oh yes. You're Amber, correct?"

I nodded as I gave her a gentle smile.

"You can do your audition for me next week to give you time to practices"

She told me nicely as I smiled back at my teacher.

"Sounds grea-"

"But Ms. Filler that's not fair. We audition for you the day we picked our classes. We didn't have that much time to rehearse!"

The Asian girl spoke again guilt tripping the teacher. Her friends mutter 'unfair' and 'why is she so special?'. Said teacher sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Heather thanks for that. Can you make it in after class, Amber?"

She asked me a bit irritated. I still smiled and nodded. I've known about the audition when I was in the institution and my uncle gave me a place to practices and a song so I am ready!

"Hey, here's a crazy idea. How about she auditions now? So you both wouldn't have to stay here longer after school and could go home?" 'Heather' said generously, but her tone said otherwise. She just wants to see if I'll be a horrible dancer and would try to humiliate me in front of the class (I watched a lot Degrassi in the institution). Ptf, she has another thing coming. I gave her a fake smile. If she wants to see me dance I'll give her a dance!

"Hey, that's sounds great! Ms. Filler we can do it now if you like?"

I asked her with a sweet smile. She nodded.

"The floors all yours"

She motion to the stage. I got up and got on the platform.

"Break a leg!" Heather called out as her followers giggled. I rolled my eyes as I went to the laptop connected to the speakers. Once I was in front of the laptop my eyes caught a bin of props in the far right off the stage. I smile and walked over to the bin and dig in it for a bit looking for a prop that will be good for my audition. Score! I found a tan fedora in good condition and put it on.

"Oh, hey you're not allowed back here" my eyes widen as I quickly turned around. Mike. Of course.

"Amber? What are you doing?" Mike asks equally surprise. I stumbled on my feet as I tried to stand (so graceful) and I fiddled with my fingers.

"M-my audition. Why a-are you here?" I stutter. He tilt his head with a confuse look.

"Really? You can dance? And I've been called a good dancer, so I tried out and I made" He ask and then answer modestly. Mike's curious look vanished and he gave me a encouraging smile.

"I can't wait to see what you got!" He walks out to the stage with me following behind. He sat down in front of the laptop and looks at me.

"What song?" He asked gently. For a moment our brown orbs lock together and it seem that we were the only two people in this room. I felt my face get hot as I bit my lower lip. I was considering changing my song, but I already practice with that song. I didn't know Mike would be here! Or in this school in fact! I sighed and took off my jacket showing off my fitting forest green shirt.

"'You and I' by Lady Gaga" I told him. He nodded and typed it in after a few moments he gave me a thumbs-up. The beat came up and I took my place in the center of the stage with my fedora tilt down. The class watched in silences as I started my routine.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I guess you can figure out who's the song about.

My moves are swift and quick as I shifted my feet and swung my arms at the right time. I clear my mind not thinking about the people in the room, but I could feel Mike's eyes on me. My knees went weak at the thought of him watching me, but I shook it off and focused. I hit every beat, as my body became an instrument for the music to play. I felt alive and powerful when I danced. People have to notice me without me saying word. I rolled my hips gracefully as I did a few crump moves trying to show my diverse styles in dancing. I wasn't a sloppy dancer where I just shake my ass. I actually move my whole body. I shifted to my ballet style, but still keeping the upbeat flair feel in the song. I toy with the fedora as I danced.

_It's been __**two years**__ since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

Mike watched Amber dance to the song matching every beat with her moves. They were swift and graceful. He never seen anyone dances with such poise. Her feet shifted quickly as she did elaborate moves. Mike was hypothesized with the way she moved. He would find himself starting at her up and down as if he was checking her out. He shook his head trying to get that thought out as he felt his face get hot. She made dancing look easy, which is not always the case. Mike wanted to get up and dance with her, but he planted himself on the seat and stared in admiration.

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

I felt sweat on my brow as I lip synced some of the meaningful words in the song.

_Something, something about the chase, __**six whole years**_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

The song is coming to an end and strike my finish pose. My heart hummed like a humming bird as I took deep breathes. Mike was the first to stand and clap and the rest of the class follow suited. Expect Heather and her wannabes who glared. I gasped heavily with a smile as I squeaked happily. I felt arms around my waist as I felt myself get lift up.

"That was amazing! Where you learn to dance like that?" Mike asked excitedly as I giggled.

"I watching and a lot of practicing" I answer simply. I took off my fedora and place it on Mike's head. Mike made a face as he gasped and a sly smirk appear on his face.

"G'day beaut" he said with a thick Australian accent. I was taken back on what just happen.

"Uh, Mike?" I asked I surely. 'Mike' put me down and wink.

"The name Manitoba Smith. What's your name Sheila (pretty assuie girl)?"

He asked flirtatiously. I blush lightly as I played with my fingers. Did Mike gain another personality?

"I-I'm Amber Ramos" I said softly looking down. 'Manitoba' tilts my chin up as he got closer to my face.

"Crickey, your abso bloody lutely (absolutely) beautiful" he cooed to me. I felt my face get hotter as I cover my face. Yeah, definitely a new persona! But what was the trigger? I backed up a bit and clear my throat.

"Thank you, Manitoba. What exactly do you do?" I asked curiously. The class is already empty, but Manitoba and me. He puffed out his chest as he smirked cockily.

"I'm the best treasure hunter in all Australia!" He exclaimed proudly. I nodded as I look to see how to bring back Mike.

"And what do you do Ambah~?" He pronounced my name with his accent. It sent chills down my spine as I blushed. Damn. He advances towards me as I back up. I stumble over my words as I hit a wall. Manitoba stood before me and bent down to my eye level.

"You're quite an ankle biter (small) Ambah~" he teased me about my height. I felt my heart beating against my rib cage. Oh Gosh what do I do?! I panicked inwardly. Manitoba leaned in closer to me and froze in fear when I saw a flash of Mal's face. My mind went blank and I scream in fear shoving Manitoba in the process. He felt flat on his back making the fedora fall off on impact.

With a quick gasp Mike return to his normal self. He slowly got up and rubs his back in pain as he groan.

"W-what happen?" He asked groggily as he looks around. He looks forward to see Amber standing in a corner shaking. He got up quickly to comfort her.

"What happen? Are you ok?" His words were nearly slurred with the speed he spoken in. I close my eyes erasing Mal from my head. I felt my scar burning as I hissed in pain. I slowly open my eyes to see a worried Mike. I quickly pulled him to a hug. My heart slows down as my anxiety level went down. My body shook a bit, but it was noticeable. Mike was taken back by the hug, but slowly wrap his long arms around her.

"It's ok, I'm here" he cooed as he stroked my short hair.

...

"So the reason you were all shaken up like that is because one of my personalities came out?" Mike repeated what I said sadly. We sat on the stage as I told him what happen. Well not ALL of it. Just Manitoba and that's it.

"Well, I guess you think I'm a freak now" He said softly as he sighs.

"No!" I said a bit too loudly. He look at my shockingly as I blush and clear my throat.

"No, I don't, it just took me by surprise is all. Honest." Mike look at me with shock eyes. Usually people would think he was freak and leave. Zoey wasn't comfortable with the idea with him having MPD and Cam saw him as science project. Not that he blame them, but he wish they accepted that he had MPD the first time he told them.

I smile widely at Mike as I playful punch his shoulder.

"You're not a freak if anything you're the coolest guy I know!" I said truthfully. Mike chuckle softly and sat up straight.

"Thanks Amber you're pretty great too"

"Great? You mean I'm awesome!" I exclaimed jokingly. Mike shoves me playfully as I shove him back. Just like old times.

"Hey, guys" someone shouted. Mike and I stop to see who it was. I couldn't see the person to well. I squinted harshly.

"Who's that?" I asked as I try to make the person out.

"It's Zoey. Can you see alright?" He asked me. I look up at him and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm far sighted" I admitted. Mike 'hmm'.

"Hey, guys Heather is throwing a pool party tomorrow and everyone invited! You guys wanna go?"

I look at her confused.

"Don't we have school?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, no tomorrow Saturday" she inform me. I could have sworn it was Thursday! I laugh nervously.

"Oh, well I'll go, but I don't know where she lives or have ride to get there" I sighed as I lean back on my hands.

"Well I can pick you up if you like?"

Mike offer. I look at him happily.

"Really? I'd like that!" I said happily as I hug him quickly. I look at the clock on the wall. It was 3:25 pm! Crap! My uncle is probably pissed. I was supposed to meet him at 3:00! I quickly pack my things.

"Whoa what's the rush?" Mike asked.

"I'm late! Gotta go bye!"

And I ran out the school as fast as I can.

Mike smiles stupidly as he watches Amber left. Amber is really...interesting girl. She is funny, talent, accepting and really cute. Uh! Like a friend cute! She a cute girl friend! No! She a cute friend who is a girl! Yes, that! Mike mentally slaps his forehead forgetting Zoey there.

"Uh, you ok Mike?" She asked her boyfriend. Mike stood up and shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not ok? Come on let's get some ice cream!" He really quickly and grabs Zoey hand and tug her to his car to get ice cream. Zoey look at her boyfriend oddly.

'Is this Mike? Or a persona?' She thought dumbly to herself.

….

Heather made a copy of the video of what happen in the auditorium with Amber and Mike. She took the disc in her hands a smirked evilly.

"New girl wants thinks she can out do me? Well let's just see about that" She said evilly.

"Heather we must go. Principal Chris is coming back." Alejandro warned his girlfriend. Heather tucks the disc away. She was the principal's assistant so she had the key to his room. Heather walked out the room with her boyfriend with a plan forming in her head dealing with the disc.

….

I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry there are errors! Please leave a comment and let me know what you all think! If there are tons of errors please inform me so I may fix them! Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I got out the steaming hot bathroom with a towel around my body and a towel wrap around my head. All the tension from the day was washed away and I feel relaxed! But my mind kept drifting back to what happen with Manitoba and me in the auditorium. I blush at the thought. He's a very interesting person. And his accent! Oh, gosh. I took deep breaths trying to re-relax. I lay on my bed as I air-dried while staring at the ceiling. My eyes felt heavy as I thought. Mike. He's so much cuter the last time I saw him. A smile spread across my lips as I visualize the goof ball in my head. Then my mind shift to Zoey. My smile fell as I thought about the friendly red head. She a friend of mine...I think. She was nice to me when we first met and she is the reason I made the friends I did today. I can't betray her by stealing her boyfriend over even think about him like that! Even if I did lov- I mean like, LIKE him first.

"Why can't I let you go?" I muttered sadly as I curled up in my bed.

'But do I really want to let him go?' I thought. I softly yawn and got my blanket to cover myself before falling into a deep sleep.

...

Mike dropped off Zoey home after they got ice cream and is on his way home too. He couldn't help, but think about Amber. She reminded him so much of deceased best friend, Angel. He made it to his house and parks in his driveway, he turns the car off and sits there silently. Could Amber be Angel? They have the same skin color, the same beautiful brown eyes and lush li-AHHHH! What was he thinking! Angel is dead! She's Gone! His mother took him to her grave! Mike tries to shake the thought out of his head as he sighs heavily. Angel. He would visit her on the day she went missing (the date of her death is still unknown)or whenever he needs to talk. Which is now. He needed to think, he needed to clear his mind…he needed Angel. Mike starts up his car and drove to the Saint Mary cemetery. The teen made it to his destination after 10 minutes of driving. It is still early in the evening. The sky was an orange and pinkish color. He drove the familiar path of the graveyard while searching for Angel. Mike spots Angel's tombstone, he puts the car in park and walks out the car and into the field.

_'Here lays Angel Valle a beloved daughter and best friend'_

Read the tombstone. It is littered with postcards, flowers, toys and candles. Mike remembered he used to bring his parents here every weekend so he could talk to her. Her death was something he didn't take lightly. He became depressed and anti-social till his parents switched him to TDH.

His eyes went soft and he sat on the grassy ground.

"Hey, Angel. It's been a while since we last talked. And when I mean a while I mean a week ago"

He jokes half heartedly. He scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any gifts this time I just need to think. Well, I'm here seeking advice and talking to you always help. So, there this girl name Amber I met today. She's really funny and talented! And I feel a...connection with her. Like the one we had when we were kids! She reminds me so much of you and I bet you like her too! And I can't help, but think about her! She...beautiful"

He admitted as he sighs.

"The thing is I'm with Zoey! I've been crazy for her since freshman year, but ever since Amber came the feelings I have for Zoey is slowly fading. I can feel it! When I look at her I don't feel the fire a anymore. Ah! It doesn't make sense! I just met Amber today! How can I like her already! No, maybe it's just my mind playing jokes on me! It's just every time I see her I-I go stupid. My mind isn't organized anymore! Well it's less organized than what it is now!"He rambled and vented to the grave.

Mike sighed. He sat quietly trying to think. His mind is racing with questions with no answers or he couldn't process what he is feeling. He took a deep breath, counts to ten and whispers things he likes. A trick Angel taught him and he's been doing it for years. Ok. He feels a strong connection with Amber because she reminds him of Angel. And if Amber makes him feel fuzzy inside that way that means...he had a crush on Angel. Mike closed his eyes tightly. Is it true? Did he really have a crush on his deceased friend and since Amber reminds him so much of Angel he's developing a crush on Amber! Something in Mike connects. Shit.

"AHHHH! Why am I so complicated!"

He shouted tugging his hair. He hid his face in his knees as he took deep breaths. After a short period of time he slowly looks up and gave a sad smile. It makes sense now. It all makes sense. He recalls his feelings when he bought her a dress for no reason when they were kids.

_*flashback*_

_Mike sat on one of the schoolyard rusty swing sets with a box in his lap. The box is wrapped up in purple wrapping paper and a gold bow. He swung slowly back and forth waiting for his friend. The school yard was full of 6th-7th graders laughing and playing, but not him. He sat there waiting patiently._

"_Mike!" cried a cheerful voice. Mike looks to his left to see Angel. She is running towards him with a smile on her face as she waves her arms around. Mike instantly got happy and stood on his feet. He watches the smaller girl run to him with her signature smile. He noticed she is wearing one of his old green shirt, black pants and wore out white shoes he gave her. They were a bit baggy, but it was better than what she use to wear and she was happy to receive them. Angel stops in front of Mike and kneels over panting. The tan skinned boy chuckle softly as he patted her back._

"_Hey, no one told you to run over here like you were being chased by a murder!" Mike exclaimed jokingly as Angel weakly giggles still out of breath._

"_Sorry, I-I just g-get excited w-when we h-hang out" she gasps out. After a few seconds the smaller girl stood up straight with the posture Svetlana taught her to use during normal activities so it will become easier to do well dancing. Chin up, back straight, arms to the side and smile. Angel's eyes light up happily as she tucks a long strand of curly brown hair behind her left ear._

"_So you said to meet you by the swings for a surprise?" She hinted with a wide smile as she pokes the boy. Mike hid the present behind his back as he shrugs._

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Seeing my awesome face everyday isn't much of a gift, but an honor" he said cockily. Angel playfully rolls her eyes as she places her hands on her hips._

"_Oh?" She said sarcastically with a smirk._

"_Yup!" Mike shot back as he smiles widely showing off his gap._

"_So what's behind your back?" She asked as she tried to peek behind him. But Mike quickly blocks her view and shrug._

"_I don't know what you are talking about" he said nonchalantly. The shorter girl had enough of this game of cat and mouse. She thrust herself forward trying to snag the box, but Mike lifts it above his head away from the shorter girls reach. Angel pouts as she jumps and stretch to get the box. Mike only smirked happily unaware that he is tipping backwards. Angel growls and tackles him down on the floor in irritation. She winds up lying on top of the boy their noses inches apart. Angel and Mike lay there frozen as their eyes lock with one another. Mike felt his heart beating in his ears as his face got red. Angel body shook slightly as she bit her lower lip. Both kids felt a warm fuzzy feeling in their stomachs, but neither understood what it meant. Angel broke the trances by snatching the box out of Mike's hands._

"_Yoink" She said teasingly and stood up helping the boy up in the process._

"_Can I open it?" she asks excitedly playing with the pretty slick ribbon._

"_Nope, you have to wait till we get to my house" he said cockily with his arms crosses. Angel pouts, but did as told. Throughout the day she would fiddle with the gold ribbons wondering what's inside. When the friends went to Mike's house he gave her a towel and a pair of boxers while he pushed her gently into the bathroom. Angel got the hint and took a shower. Mike sat on the wall across the bathroom while he waited for Angel. He was starting to get impatient, but the door knob twist the awkward boy stumble up to his feet. When he saw her in the dress his eyes went wide. The dress is a bright blue with three layers. The last layer went to her knees and they curves to the tip like a flower. She wore a pair of black plain flats that went with the dress perfectly. She looks stunning. Mike felt his stomach do flips as his heart thumps loudly in his chest. He couldn't stop looking. She looks so beautiful!_

_Angel fidget in her spot feeling shy. Mike wasn't saying anything, he just stood there staring at her. The color girl clears her throat snapping Mike out of his trance._

"_S-so how d-do I l-look?" She asks shyly. Mike blushes and put his hands in his pockets and looks down._

"_Y-you look g-great. A-actually b-beautiful" he stumbles on his words. Angel smiles softly as she walks over to Mike and kisses his cheek. Mike felt his body freeze up from the kiss. Angel pulls back and smile sweetly._

"_Thank you" she said shyly as she tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear. A habit of hers. Mike place a hand on his cheek where Angel kissed. He could still feel her soft plump lips on his cheek._

"_You're welcome-oh wait here!" He says hastily digging in his pockets and hands her a bracelet. Angel looks at it and takes the homemade purple bead bracelet. She slips it on her wrists and exams it. Mike felt more nervous than before, but relaxes when he saw her smile._

_"I love it!" She chirp and pulls him into a tight hug. The older boy blushes madly as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist._

_"H-hey Angel?" He stutters. The smaller girl hums a 'yes'. He hugs her tighter lifting her up slightly._

_"Can I-I keep y-you?" He asks shyly as he buries his face in her neck. Angel was taken back by the question, but smiles and return the tight hug._

_"Yes"_

…_._

_'Can I keep you?'_

Mike sighs heavily as he looks at Angel's tombstone. He gave a weak smile.

"I know this is a b-bit over d-due-, but I-I… I love you"

He whispered as a tear fell.

…

I woke up stretching while yawning loudly. I rub my eyes sleepy as I felt cold. I look down to see I was still naked! Squeakingly loudly I got up and went to cover up. I put on a pair of undies, a bra, ball shorts and a tight green shirt that Mike gave me when we were kids. Smiling at the shirt as I snuggle the shirt. Cozy. I went to the kitchen to see uncle making breakfast.

I looked at the time, it is 12:56 in the morning or is it the afternoon? Whatever.

"Morning uncle" I said sleepily. My uncle just hums and place a plate of delicious looking food with a glass of orange juice in front of me. Eggs, with bacon, toast bread and pancakes! Yummy! I began to stuff my face. So yummyyyyy! So much better than the hospital food! The door bell rung and look towards the living room. Who could that be? I got up and went to open the apartment door. I saw Mike and Zoey. Zoey wore a bright green one piece and Mike wore a white wife-beater and black swim trunks.

"Ready?" Mike asked excitedly with a wide smile. I smile back as I felt automatically energized.

"Morning to you too and ready for what?" I ask the couple. Mike and Zoey exchange odd glances and then back at me.

"Uh, for Heather's pool party, remember?" Zoey asked slowly. I slap myself mentally, that's why they are wearing swimwear. Smooth Amber.

"Sorry I forgot and-" I look down at myself. I really don't have a swim suit and being locked away for a couple of years in an institution under suicidal watch swimming was a big no no.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I chirp. Zoey looks at my choice of swimwear strange. Mike chuckles lightly as he stares down at me.

"Looks like house clothes" he tease playfully. I gasp as I smile giving the taller boy a playful shove.

"Rude!" I giggle out. Mike's and I giggles died down slowly as we stare into each others eyes as we sigh softly. I stare into Mike's lovingly chocolate eyes. They are so soft, warm and welcoming. I bit my lower lip as I stare dreamily at Mike. My eyes travel to his cute thin lips. They look so kissable.

Mike stares into Ambers light brown eyes as his eyelids felt heavy. She looks so beautiful. Mike felt like he was floating well he stare into Ambers big cute eyes. His eyes travel to her breast. So much bigger than Zoey's.

"MIKE!" Zoey shouts snapping Mike and I out of our daydream. I blush and look down in embarrassment. Zoey had her hands on her hips and looks annoyingly at Amber.

"Well, I guess you're ready so lets go" she snaps as she walks back to Mike's car pulling him along. I till my eyes and quickly got the things i may (towels, my non-texting flip phone and sunblock) need and a quick goodbye to my uncle before getting in the back of Mike's silver 2013 Honda Civic. And off to the party we went, but I could feel the tension in the car ride. Great.

…

The three teens made it to Heather's rather large home. It is four stories high, with a large lawn with beautiful flowers of all kinds, a large driveway that is packed with cars and ten feet tall black gates to secure the area.

My jaw drops as we walk up to a large cherry oak door. Mike knocks three times and the door swings open.

"Hello, welcome to my home!" Heather spoke modernly happily. She wore her hair in ponytail, shades that rested on top of her hair, a pink two piece and black flats. Simple, but beautiful. Mike and Zoey walk in with me close behind. Zoey quickly grabs Mike's hand and pull him close. The taller boy raises an eyebrow at her actions, but Zoey smile and snuggles up to him.

"So we don't get lost in the Heather big beautiful home!" she explains as Mike nodded wrapping his left arms around her waist. Heather points to the back of her house telling them there is drinks, food and kick ass party in the back. I was going to follow them, but Heather stops me.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asks in a disgust tone. I look down at myself, I don't like that bad. I look back up at her and nod.

"Yes" I said slowly unsure what the issue is. She grabs my wrist ad pull me up the long flight of stairs.

"My room now" she orders while tugging me up the stairs. I lost my footing a few times, but got back up following the Asian to her room. The turn open the gold color knob on a white door and pushes it open.

"Whoa, this is your room?" I ask in amazement as I look around. It's so big! Her walls are painted peach, with a light brown carpet. Her bed is a queen size supported by a cherry oak bed frame. Her dresser matched her bed frame. In front of the bed hanging on the wall is a 65' inch TV with cable and two doors that lead to her walk in closet and bathroom! I took a minute to process this amazing room!

"It's so beautiful!" I compliment. I look at Heather as she smiles at me.

"Thanks, now put this on!"

She told me handing me a bikini and pushes me into the bathroom.

"You are not coming out till it's on!"

She yells teasingly through the door. I sigh and look at the swimsuit. It's pretty, but would it fit? I began to strip down and put on the top first than the bottoms. I blush as I squeak. The top is too small! My breast look like they want to explode out of the top! The bottoms are fine a little tight, but I can manage. I look down and saw my scar. I pull up the bottoms to cover it. Ok better.

"I'm done" I whisper. Heather opens the door for me and gasps.

"PERFECT!"

The two piece she gave me is a neon blue with purple vertical stripes.

"Excuse me?" I asked dumbly.

"The bikini looks great!" She complimented. I look myself in the mirror. I did look good. Yeah, I am thicker than Heather, but it still looks good. I wonder what would Mike think? Pfffttttt! Noooooo! Mike can't see me this way!

"Eh, can I change?" I ask her. Heather shook her head no with her arms crossed. She quickly locks the bathroom door with my clothes inside. Crap.

"You look fine! Sides first impressions counts !" She said as she fixes my hair adding a fake lily tuck behind my right ear. I just realized I haven't met anyone else sides my group of friends. And Heather who was mean, now she nice? I look at Heather while she fixes herself too,

"Why are you being nice? Yesterday you wanted to chew my head off"

I ask the olive skinned girl. Heather looks and me and rolled her eyes playfully,

"Well I am the head dancer. I wanted to make sure you had tough skin and skills to join my group and you passed. I expect nothing, but perfection for you! Now shall we?" She asked well opening the door. I look down at my breast, they seem fine I guess. I shrug with a smile and followed her out the door. I saw a handsome Hispanic guy waiting at the bottom step with a smirk on his face.

"Go on without me, I have to speak to my honey for a second!" She said waving at the guy who waves back. Oh, that's her boyfriend.

I nod and went outside where the music blare from. The closer I got the more I became. Would Mike like it?

Heather kisses her boyfriend and smirks evilly at him.

"You know the plan, right?"

She asked him softly. He nodded.

"Keep Zoey and Mike apart and keep Mike and Amber as close as possible"

He answers in his thick accent. Heather nodded and snuggle his left thick arm.

"Exactly. Why get my hands dirty when someone else can do it for me!"

She answers smugly. Ale smirks and kiss her forehead

"My evil queen"

...

Mike sat by Cam who wore floaters on his arms at the end of the pool and Zoey swam with Gwen giggling. The party is off the charts. There are drinks of all kinds, chips and dip, a large pool, music and packed dance floor. Teens fist pump, grind and laugh as they enjoy themselves.

"Where's Amber?"

Mike asks his shorter friend. Cameron shrugs.

"Did she leave?" He asked loudly for Mike could hear him better. Mike sighs. He hopes not.

"Hey, Cam I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Zoey. Promise not to tell! It's really important!"

Mike said desperately. He reallllly needed to tell someone his...situation. And Cam is his best friend! Cameron nods and smiled.

"Course Mike any...thing" Cam's words came out slow as his eyes stare widely pass Mike. His mouth gape open as he stays staring in that direction. Mike looks at him and waves his hand around.

"Eh Cam? Hello? Buddy you ok?" Mike asks. There were loud whistling coming from every direction. Mike follows Cam stare to see him staring at...Amber. Mike felt his heart skip a beat as she watches the shorter girl. Damn. He stares at her with gawking eyes as his eyes travel up and down her body. Her breast looks full and plump, her torso is small and she did had some pudgy, but she rocks it out and her hips and thighs are thick and smooth. He couldn't stop staring as her hips sway sexily as she walks. Her body is perfect!

"Damn baby bring that over here!" A boy with a green Mohawk comment. Mike shot Duncan a death stare as he balls up his fist. Cam quickly notices the change in Mike's attitude.

I blush as I heard whistling, 'hey baby' and 'damns' while I look for Mike. I didn't know I would get this much attention! Some girls said I look very nice and some (Courtney) said I didn't look classy. I shrug I was impressing them anyway! I saw Mike and walk over to him. The taller boy stood up as he look at her body. Amber blushes and looks down.

Mike looks at Amber. Damn. Was the only thing he could think of. Damn, damn,damn. She fiiiinnneeee! Mike eyes couldn't help, but travel up and down. They stop and stare at her breast that seem larger from this morning. Not that he stared at her breast before! Mike clear his throat.

"You look...wow"

He whispers lost for words. Amber smiles lightly and looks up at him.

"Thanks"

From afar Ale nodded to Scott who nodded back. He whistles as he passes Mike and Amber, but he 'accidentally' spill his cold red drink on Mike's white shirt.

"What the hell?!" Mike yells at the sudden coldness on his back.

"Oops, sorry Mike let me help you with that!" Scott says and reach for Mike shirt and rips it off. With a quick gasp Mike's spiky hair slick back and his posture change. Mike looks at his surrounding and smirks slyly.

"Oh ya! Now this is the Vito scene! Yeah baby!" He cheers in an Italian accent.

I till my head to the side. Vito? The hell.

"Vito?" I ask unsurely. 'Vito' down looks at me and his eyes automatically went to my breast. I blush and cover them up.

"Ey, they ain't nothin to be ashamed bout!" He said wiggling his brow only making me blush more. Vito got closer to me and smirks deviously.

"Say what's your name brown suga~?" He asks coolly. He places his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. I bit my lower lip, looking down as I fiddle with my fingers.

"A-Amber" I answer softly. Vito cups my chin with his left hand and he tilts my head up.

"Say, toots I'm mean Ambra~" He rolls his the 'r' in my name with his tongue so smoothly. He's so hot!

"How bout you and the Vito go dance" He suggest seductively. I couldn't help myself. He is so tempting! I forgot all about Zoey and everyone else. I want to dance with Vito! I nod and took his right hand and pull him to the dance floor.

"Sounds fun, but make sure you can keep up!" I said teasingly making Vito chuckle.

"Sassy~ The Vito likes" Zoey got out the pool and glare at them.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts angrily as she walks over to them. But he ignores the red head as did I. I am just tired of putting everyone's feelings ahead of my own! Its mine time to be selfish.

Heather appears next to Zoey with a wick smirk.

"Awwwww! They are the cutest couple ever!"

Heather said giddily cupping her hands together. Zoey eyes widen as she looks at Heather.

"Couple? What are you talking about me and Mike are together!"The red head said a bit angrily. Heather looks at Zoey with an 'oh-no' expression.

"Whoops, I let that one slip" she said. Zoey arches her right eyebrow.

"Let what slip?" Heather sighs in regret. Not 'wanting' to be the bearer of bad news.

"Well, there are rumors going around that Mike and Amber are dating now. And I think they make a fine couple. Well see ya!" Heather said as she left leaving Zoey to her thoughts. Zoey was both mad and hurt, she grabs her things and left.

The pair got to the dance floor, the sky turned a darkish purple color as the party kept going. Vito was trying his best to get Amber's ass in front of him so they could grind, but Amber wouldn't let him. She gave him a wink as she continues to dance.

"Playin hard to get? Vito up for any challenge" The stud said placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Amber came to Vito collar bone and he found it sexy. 'Take it off' by Kesha play loudly through the speakers and the Vito fist pump.

"This is my jam!" He woots as he bit his lower lip while he fist pump. Amber smile, she knew this song as well. Amber shows off her skills making Vito wanting her more. The floor clear in the middle letting her dance. The Italian mobster stood there a watch as he eyes her. Damn she can move. The crowd cheers her on as she dances with the beat.

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild_.

Amber forgot the crowd as she sways her hips in a sexy manner, but not a trashy 'twerking' way. She smile slyly at Vito who is looking shocked at her dancing style. Amber did a perfect split making the crowd go wild. Vito look down at her excitedly as he 'ya'! The dancer got back up and play with Vito hair.

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

The song started to take effect on her making her dance wildly sexy. Vito got in and took his chance to grind with her. Everyone else got in as the couple did their dirty dancing.

_Lose your mind, lose it now_

_Lose your clothes in the crowd_

_We're delirious, tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around_

Amber's mind is gone and she only felt the heat between her and Vito. His hands travel up and down her thighs and hips as he slowly brought her closer. But she did give a shit at this point.

_So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a..._

Amber and Vito made complete eye connect as they dance. The crowd around them seem to fade as they dance. Ambers hands are on his chest as he smirks. She press's their sex together softly teasing the male. Vito smiles and brought her closer, they grind together for a bit. Vito bit his lower lip as he groan softly in pleasure. Amber giggle and pull back and whip her head back in forth as she sang to the song. Vito chuckles and everyone followed suit.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody take it off_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Oh_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

Her and Vito laugh as they hug one another. The music came to an end and everyone cheers. Vito took Amber hand and took her out the dance floor to the pool. He ran and did a cannonball into the pool. The smaller girl giggle as she sat at the edge of the pool smiling dreamily. Vito appears in front of her with a smirk on his face. His hair sticks to his face as he winks at her.

"Where have yo been all my life, ey? He asks the color girl. He places his hands on either side of her and use his strength to be eye level with her. Amber smiles shyly as she looks back at him.

"I've been here" she answers.

"Oh yeah?" He asks back getting closer. She nods and move closer to him. Vito closes his eyes as Amber did the same as they both came for a kiss.

"Look out!" Cody shouted. A bottle hit Vito in the back of the head making him collapse on Amber lap passing out. Amber panicked as she pulled him out the water.

"Vito!"

...

I sat in the Heathers guest room with Vito who still out cold. I stroked his head as I him softly wondering if he'll ever wake up. The party is still going hard as I sat inside.

"W-where am I?" Mike spoke in a deep groggy tone. I smile as I look down at him.

"Hello sleeping beauty had a nice rest?" I ask teasingly. Mike didn't respond he just sat up and rub the back of his head. I watch Mike quietly as I touch his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike you o-"

I stop mid-sentences when 'Mike' look at me, but it wasn't Mike. His eyes are hard and cold. The warm sweet eyes I've come to know is gone. It was replaced with the same eyes that left me to die that day. Mal.

Mal chuckles darkly as he cup my cheeks pulling me closer.

"I see that you're still alive, Angel" Mal whispers as he touch my scar. My eyes widen in fear as I shook. I couldn't move or think I just stare into his dark eyes. How did he know who I'm really am?

"You're probably wondering how I know your Angel. How can I forget such weak eyes such as yours" he said evilly. His eyes roam my body as I felt myself on the verge of tears. I wish I did change into something more comfortable. I can feel his eyes staring at me body in a sexual manner.

"Well, it seems that you blossom into quite the beauty~" Mal grab my wrist as he threw down on the mattress pinning my arms above my head. My heart thunder loudly in my head as I breathe heavily. Mal caresses my hips softly as he kisses my neck. I felt shivers of disgust as I try to scream, but nothing. I am to overwhelm by fear to say or do anything. Mal nibbles my ear lobe as his hand went behind my back and undid my top. He tosses it aside as he gropes both my breast.

"AHH!" I shouted in both fear and pleasure, but mostly fear. The dark male back hand slap my right cheek making me shut up.

"If you scream again I will kill you this time, understood?!" He threatens as I nod crying silently. My right cheek started to sting and swell up. Mal kisses me forcefully as I close my eyes hoping for this nightmare to end. I want Mike to do this not Mal. I wept quietly as he violates my body touching and kissing roughly. He finally stops his 'teasing' and thrust inside me without a warning, without any protection and without giving a damn. I cringe as I moan in pain he cover my mouth as he kept going with his rough speed and harsh thrust. My lower area felt anything, but pleasure. Tears fell more and more down my face. Mal grunted as sweat form on his forehead.

'Mike, please wake up' I beg.

…

This is 13 pages I am sorry again if there are errors! Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhhhh goshhhh! I've been gonna for so long *0*!

Sorry I had finals and I really wanted to study.

...

"Ok guys it's time to switch partners!"

Heathers voice rang through the auditorium. The class groan in sync while some of them looks relief to switch.

"Now guys you know I like to mix it up! So stop your whining and get it to together people!"

Snap the sassy Asian. My brown eyes widen slightly at her switch of mood. Heather starts to switch teams, but I slowly tune her out. All I was focus on how sore my body is. Well, my legs and other areas. I rubbed my hidden wrists. They were really bruised up. Mal has a really right grip. I look at Mike who looks back at me with a happy smile. I actually didn't exactly tell him what happen two nights ago. And I wasn't planning to. I know it's stupid, but I can't bring myself to do so! Sides Mal did it, not Mike so it's between me and Mal. I shift my weight as I hissed inwardly in pain.

"Mike and Amber you are partners" Heather stated. While spacing out my ears pick up the words 'Mike', 'Amber' and 'partners'. I shook my head and look up to see Heather smiling, but it wasn't genuine and her eyes had a sly gleam to them. What is she up to? My train of thoughts came to an end when Mike's voice interrupted them.

"Awesome!" Mike cheers as he took my right hand and spun me. I giggle and did a triple spin with his help. Bad mistake. I double over in pain as I landed on my knees. My body shut down from the pain and I felt faith.. Mike gasp and came to my aid.

"You ok?" He cooed into my left ear making me blush. I look up at him with blurry vision and a weak smile and nodded. Mike help me up and pats my head.

"You gave me quite a scare, partner!" He flashed a teeth grin trying to cheer me up. I work a bit. I flash him one of my teeth grin, before I could speak I was cut off by an annoying voice.

"Ey! Mike my partner!" Snaps the sassy voice. Me and Mike turn our heads to see an orange girl with big puffy purple hair. She tugs Mike wrist and pulls him to her side.

"I ain't switching, so you better find a new partner, shorty" Anne Maria sound rudely to me. I gritted my teeth as I rolled my eyes. Some of the students were giggling and 'oh'-ing like kids. But I was not going to let her talk to me like that!

"Ohhh, 'shorty' so creative ya walking pumpkin" I snap back as crossed my arms. Anne Maria smile fell off her face and she steps forwards towards me with a sneer.

"Oh, no one disrespects the tan ya fugazi landmine (fake skinny) bitch" She spat at me with a smirk. The comment made everyone go nuts.I arched my sharp eye brows in anger. What the hell did she call me?

"What?" I ask in the midst of rage.

"You're in Canada you Jeresey wannabe! Speak English or Canadian" I shouted irritatedly

"Looking all fuck up with your fucked up eyeliner and long as nails, bet you can't even clean your vagina" I said bluntly to her. The class bursts into a laughing fit as Anne Maria left eye twitch.

"Hold up! Bitch said that again so I can beat that ass!" she threaten rinsing her right hand to slap me. But Mike grabs her wrist and pulls her back. Anne Maria roars in anger and slaps Mike. The spikey hair boy gasp and hunched over, his lips tucked in and his left eye closed shut.

"OW! Your lucky I am against animal abuse!" snapped in a old man's voice. I look over and saw Chester. The guys 'oh' and the ladies gasps. I couldn't help but to snicker in amusement. Chester still grumpy as always. Chester gasps returning back to Mike. Aw, I didn't get to say hi or good-bye. Mike looks at Anne Maria who was fuming with rage.

"Oh, who needs ya anyways!" She barks with one last slap to Mike's face she walkes away.

"What happen? Forget I'm just glad we aren't partners. Jeez, she drove me crazy all she wanted to do was make out. Like doesn't she know I have a girlfriend? Seriously, you think people would respect that" he ranted to me as I shifted my eyes around guilty.

"Yeah, w-who does that?" I stuttered as I felt my heart sink. Oh, gosh I'm a terrible person. The crowded around us dispers.

…...

Mike saw the sudden mood change in Amber. He cleared his throat and smiles.

"But it was pretty cool how you stood up for yourself" He cooed as he grabs her wrist softly, but Amber jerk it back as she hiss.

"Ow!"

…

I hissed in pain as Mike touch my injured wrist. I slip my hands in my baggy sweater to heal.

"You ok?" Mike asked concerned as he stood in front of me. I gave him a false smile and nod.

"Yes, I just hurt my wrist from practicing my ballet routine" I lie through my teeth. The taller boy arched his left brow with a frown.

"How did you hurt your wrist? Where dancing with her hands?" He asked curiously as he look at me. I felt myself get corned real quick.

"Uh, I-I uh FELL! Yeah, I tripped over my ballet laces and fell!" I said confidently. The class bell rung I felt my heart leap with joy. Thats my cue to get the hell out of here.

"Well, see ya later partner!" I said nervously as I bolted out the room as fast as my injured legs could move. And just for the record it wasn't really fast.

…...

Mike watch as Amber disappear in the crowded. Still a bit unconvinced of the story she told him.

'She said she trip over her ballet laces. But ballet shoes laces needs to be tied tight to her ankles so they wouldn't fly off. And the ballet laces aren't very long. Something seems a bit fishy here.'

He said to himself as he grab his pack and left the room. He felt his gut twist.

'Why did she lie?' Mike thought sadly. And out of nowhere he was body slammed against the wall all thanks to the quarterback Lightning and his followers. Mike's head got slam against the hard cement wall.

"Sha bam! Touch down!" He cheers as he ran down the halls flexing his arm muscles with his friends following behind. Mike lays on the ground passed out as his head pounded. With a quick gasp Mike chuckles darkly stoods up tall. His right eye cover with his dark brown bangs.

"Well, it's this a terrible turn of events?" he said to himself as he chuckle more. Mal's evil grin spread across his face as he began to walk in search of a certain girl.

...

I was able to be mobile myself outside away from Mike without causing myself anymore damage. I sigh as I felt guilty. I never really like lying to Mike, but I had no other choice. What was I suppose to say 'Hey, Mal raped me while I was flirting with Vito?'

I shook my head as I felt more sick. I can't do that to myself or him. So might as well suck it up. I straighten up and took a deep breath and head home. As I walked I saw a blurry figure with red hair. After a few steps I saw it was Zoey! I stop and I switch my directions making my way to her. I really messed up. She was very nice to me and I repaid her by trying to steal her boyfriend. How low can I get? I have to apologize for what I did! I made my way over to her slowly and nervously. What if she rejects my apology? OR hits me or worse! Her back is turn maybe I can make a run for it! No! Face her like a woman!

I was so conflicted with myself as I mold on the idea to say sorry. With a slap to the face and a deep breath I stood up straight and called out her name.

"Zoey!" I stood a couple feet away from her. Zoey turn with a smile, but when our eyes lock she frowns.

"Oh, it's you" She spat with disgust as she crossed her arms. I felt her hate hit me in the face. Well I wasn't expecting a happy response anyways. I took a deep breath and clear my throat.

"I want to say I'm sorry about what happen at Heather's party. It was uncool and I really want to be friends. I'm really sorry could you ever forgive me?"

I asked softly and quickly as I look at the ground nervously.

…..

Zoey scowled Amber for a while not sure if she should forgive her. But she really wants to be friends with Amber she seem sweet and nice the first day they met. And it takes a lot of guts to admit that you were wrong. Zoey smiles softly as she place a hand on Amber's shoulder. Making the smaller girl look up at her with hope in her eyes.

"I forgive you everyone makes mistakes. Just promise not to do it again?" The redhead ask kindly to the shorter female. Amber smiled happily and nods.

"I promise! Thankies Zoey!"

Amber chirped happily. The girls giggle and hugged it out.

…

I was heading home happy as could be. Me and Zoey made up and plan to have lunch together tomorrow! It feels so good to lift that burden off my shoulders. I hum a gleeful tone as I made my way home. I made a left turn to my block, but suddenly I felt my body get slam against a wall. My heart starts to pick up speed as I fear consume me. I took in heavy breath as I felt my knees shake. I look up slowly scare to see my attacker. When my eyes made contact with their I felt my heart stop.

"M-Mal?" I squeak softly. Not this again. He had his hands pin by the sides of my head as his body pressed to close against mine. He smirks down at me as I look away from him not wanting to stare into those cold eyes. But that didn't make him all to happy. He slaps my right cheek and slams be roughly against the wall.

"Look at me!" he shouted in a dark tone. I felt my eyes swell up with tears as pain revisited my body, but did as told. I look up at him with puffy wet eyes. My misery caused him to smile as he cups my face into his hands.

"Hello Angel" He cooed in my ear with his dark voice. I sniff as I felt a knot form in my throat. Mal strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. I hiss in pain when he touches the tender area where he slapped me at.

"Such a beautiful face ruined by markings. You know if you would have been a good girl I wouldn't hurt you...badly" He chuckles at his own sick joke. I stare at him with pure hate and spit in his face. Mal took a step back in disgust as he wipes his face with his hands. I took this chance to kick myself into gear and sprint out of the corner he had me in. But the pain for the sexual abuse weigh me down. I felt myself get shove on the floor in a dark alley. I knock over some trash cans in the process of my down fall. I cried out in pain as I felt my body form new bruises. I heard slow steps coming my way and I look up to see Mal towering over me with rage blazing in his eyes. He reaches down and wraps his long skinny fingers around my neck. With unknown strength he lifts me up the ground choking and slams my back harshly against the brick wall. I felt my mind go blank at the pain he is causing me. He slams me twice more in a choke hold as he grip tighten around my throat. He stops his actions and took deep rough breath. After I got my mind somewhat straight I claw at his hands on my neck as I try to break free, but he wouldn't allow it. He lower me to eye level as he grips my face with his free hand tightly as he force me to look at him.

"That wasn't nice, Angel" he said spitefully. My eyes sting with the new tears forming in my eyes as I shook with fear. He sucker punch me in the gut and releases me from the choke hold. As soon as my body made contact with the ground I curl up in pain and threw up my lunch. Tears slip down faster from eyes as I whimper at the punch that paralyzed my body. Mal lower himself as he grabs a handful of my hair making me look up again.

"See what you made me do? You have no one to blame, but yourself!" he shouted as he yanks my locks harder. I cried out louder in pain as I gasps for air. Mal gave me a sneer before letting go of my hair.

"What I want to know is why you haven't told Mikey boy who you are? Are you trying to run away from who you really are, Angel?" He said to me as he exam him fists for any bruises.

"Because it seems like your plan is failing" the tall boy taunt. I slowly sat up against the wall as I wipe my mouth. I stare at the ground absentmindedly, but I heard every word he said.

"Or better yet why haven't you told the cops on me about what happen two years ago and two nights ago? Are you stupid?" he asks as he stares me down. I slowly blink and look down at my wrist and place a hand on the bracelet Mike gave me that secretly giving me hope. When Mal saw the girl do so his smirk widened as he shook his head.

"More look stupidly in love. You're in love with that idiot aren't?" he teases in a mocking tone. I shift uncomfortably at the truth as I sat quietly.

"Oh, this is priceless! So basically I can get away with anything all because you want to protect your lover. What a stupid girl, but I'll keep that in mind" he says with a malevolent smile. He squat down and lifts up my chin.

"See ya around, Angel" he places a kiss on my lips. Surprisingly the kiss is soft compare to last time. I slowly melt in the kiss and I slowly return the kiss. Mal smirks and breaks the kiss.

"That's a good girl" he cooed softly as he strokes under my chin making me shy away with a little smile. Mal chuckles, but it wasn't an evil chuckle it was a sweet chuckle. He got up and held his hand out to me.

"Come on" he said bluntly with a blank stare. I felt myself pout missing the soft side of him already, but did as told and grab his hand. He pull me up gently and stands me up properly. I look up at him and felt fear grow back into my heart.

"Thanks" I mutters as I bit my lower lip. Mal didn't respond, he just took my hand and led me out the alley.

"Where do you live?" he ask boredly looking around. My body ache, but I did my best to walk faster so I wouldn't upset him. I look around my surroundings and saw I was at my block. I point ahead to the building of apartments.

"There" I whisper. He nodded and began to walk towards my apartment. I limp in pain trying to move faster, but the more I move the more painful it became to walk. Mal notices my limping and rolls his eyes. He quickly scoops me up bridal style and starts walking to my apartment. I look up at him as a blush grace my cheeks, but he just stare straight ahead. I slowly lean my head on his shoulders as I look ahead too. I smile to myself as I felt safe. This is nice.

After a silent 20 minute walk we made it to my apartment. Mal places me down gently and shoves his hands in his pockets. I nervously open the door and look back at him.

"T-thanks again" I stammered. Mal shrugs nonchalantly and finallys looks down at me.

"Whatever, see you around Angel" he says coolly and gave me a peck on the lips before going. I watch his retreating figure as I place my hand on my lips. Oh my. I went inside slowly and went to take a long shower and treat my wounds.

…

Oh jeeezzzz MAl you are one confusing bitch! Sorry for the late update ! And for any errors.

also for those who are wondering about Mal's change of attitude in an abusive relationship the abuser tends to have Bi-polar disorder so in this case where mal beat up Angel and then suddenly became 'nice' is proof of that. So this will happen during their time together.


End file.
